mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Alana
}} Alana is a human priestess appearing in the Points of Power scenario in the Half-Dead campaign in Heroes of Might and Magic IV. While Gauldoth was defending a small village from a group of imps that were harassing it, he discovered that one of his officers, captain Enric, had attacked two of the humans living in the village; a middle-aged man, who had been slain, and Alana, a young woman who was the man's daughter. Gauldoth saved her, and though he didn't know why, he felt drawn to her, and told one of his skeletons to bring her along. He also raised her father as an undead. Gauldoth made sure she was fed, gave her a tent and cot of her own, and a living servant from a hamlet they passed. He also gave her an elegant black dress to replace her bloodstained cotton smock, but she refused to wear it. Distracted from the war, Gauldoth was unprepared when his army was ambushed by a group of demons, and an ice demon managed to scratch him badly. When the demon had been killed, Gauldoth realized it had cut an artery, and he was probably going to bleed to death. Alana found him laughing to himself about his fate, and he realized she was a priestess when she healed his wound, saving him. Gauldoth believed that, as a necromancer, he had been able to instinctively sense her affinity with life magic, and that was why he'd brought her along, though he didn't realize it at the time. He asked her to ride with him at the front of the column so they could talk, hoping to learn more about her magic - though she was left with little choice, as she was technically his prisoner. Alana hoped to save Gauldoth from his "evil path", and had a strong belief in good over evil - a belief Gauldoth didn't share. Gauldoth offered to set her free, and give her an escort to Great Arcan, but she chose to stay, hoping to help him see the good within himself. Alana believed that the Points of Power were evil, and wondered what terrible things would happen once they were all activated. As Gauldoth had been ordered to activate them by Kalibarr, his master, he didn't worry about it at first, but her questions unsettled him. When they reached the fifth and last Point of Power, they entered it together, and she begged him not to activate it, as she could sense the evil all around her. Gauldoth asked whether good was stronger than evil, and when she said it was, he asked her to activate the Point of Power herself, to prove it. She kissed his cheek and did it, and the energy slew her immediately, as Gauldoth had guessed it would - he had even cleaned away the bones from anyone who had tried it, before she arrived. Gauldoth carried Alana's corpse out of the chamber and handed her to the peasant woman who acted as her servant, telling her to bury her somewhere and spread some flowers over her grave. Category:Heroes IV characters